The Racetrack
The Racetrack is the leading hub of the Lexington and Kentucky wastelands. Based from the ruins of the Keeneland racecourse. The settlement is known for it's extreme class divide and racing events. History Pre-war The Racetrack before the war was known as the Keeneland racecourse in Lexington, Kentucky. It was known for Thoroughbred horses. Over the course of time, it became a popular attraction for Kentuckians and other Americans. The Great War During the Great War, Lexington was hit by the bombs, but Keeneland remained stable and kept structure and stability. It remained relatively abandoned for a long time before it could be reestablished. Post-war At 2186, a group of settlers under the leadership of Alan Headly refounded the racecourse as a settlement under misguided name "Racetrack." Racetrack was founded not only as a sustainable settlement, but as a form of entertainment for any local wastelanders. Headly had heard stories of how the place was used to race the now extinct horses. As an alternative, Headly had no other choice but to use humans for the races. Making shady deals with some slavers, Headly officially reopened the course for anyone to spectate, for a price. As The Racetrack developed, people who watched the sport wanted to stay, rich and poor. They stayed and formed a massive class divide. Which fluctuated intensively based on who betted on the right runner. By the 2230's, The Racetrack was a popular spot for local wastelanders and was a successful hub, being a center for trade and people looking for a place to live. In the 2250's, the concept of simple slaves running their woes became boring to the aristocrats of The Racetrack, and they demanded more entertaining forms of racing. The leader at the time, Hal Haas installed two more racing types, "Thoroughbred" and "Artificial." The Thoroughbred race was made up of the fastest slaves, which would be specifically bred with other fast slaves for ultimate speed. The Artificial race was made up of robots. Eyebots, Mister Handy's, Assaultrons, Protectrons, anything robotic that could be salvaged in the Wasteland. This created a rift with other large settlements and general wastelanders who opposed slavery, but trade persisted and attendance remained steady. In 2284, The Racetrack was besieged by Forest Boy forces. As a last ditch effort, many mechanics and aristocrats modified their robots and sent out the slaves along with a few militia. The robots with pre-war laser weapons easily wiped out Republican soldiers. The hub then formed a coalition with Berea to keep the Free Kentucky Republic out of their cash grab. As of 2287, the Racetrack is actively involved in the Republican Expansionist War, giving many robots, militia, and slaves to the coalition. Although, they never have commanded a battle beyond the siege. Rather giving their forces under the much more better tempered Berean generals and leader of the coalition, Mayor Ledeby. Layout The Racetrack uses the main Keeneland building to collect bets, house the higher class and keep the slaves and robots when they aren't racing. The outside of the building has multiple vendors and some houses for the more fortunate citizen. The actual racecourse is surrounded by multiple shacks where most average people live. The course is partially overgrown but still in a good shape with about a one-mile stretch. Culture The people of The Racetrack can be easily split into three social classes. The aristocratic higher class, who own most of the racers and the money, living at the best they can. The average citizen, workers, and entertainers who, if they could bet right, finally join the high place in life. Finally, the slaves, people forced to spend their lives running across a track for other's entertainment. Government The government of The Racetrack is an oligarchy, run by three people who owns the robot, slave, and thoroughbred slave with the most wins at the time. Any time one racer becomes gains more wins, the ruler is replaced. Other owners of slaves and robots also have power in the government, a form of a council to help the three in power. Formerly, the government was ruled by one man, but the aristocracy demanded more power as they owned the slaves. And so the ruler at the time, Lester Athen, gave up power and let the higher class take control. Category:Places